In the Spirit of love
by msashlyjudd8
Summary: Edward is a new collage student. Alice is his best friend...but she's also a ghost. Peter Whitlock is a ghost who needs help with his grieving husband. Will Jasper accept Edward's help? Or will Edward walk away from it all?


Authors Note: This is a one shot I wrote for the "FWAR Writer's Challenge picture prompt" contest.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I think I'm dying.

I have been laying here, in bed, for the better part of an hour trying to move. Whoever made up the rule that collage student's needed to get drunk off their asses, after final exams, needs to be shot.

"Time to get up sleepy head..." Alice's voice rang out in my room.

"uuuuuhhhhh," Looks like groaning is all I will be capable of today. The minute I am able to get up I am going to murder, my roommate, Emmett. Not that killing him would make him go away, but still.

"I told you not to get drunk last night. It's not my fault you didn't listen to me." Alice snorted.

Alice is my best friend. Her bubbly personality is in complete contrast to the way she looks. She makes me smile and she has one wicked sense of humor. Today though, I could tell she was going to pester me until I got my ass out of bed. Alice came into my life almost three years ago. I had just bid my parents goodbye and driven the hell out of the small town of Forks, Washington. Three days later I pulled up outside the building that would be my home for the next four years. Texas University.

My parents tried to act as thought they were going to miss me, but I could tell they were relieved to get rid of the "Freak" of the family. I tried to stay normal but it just wasn't possible. The first strike against me was my affinity for men. I came out to my parents during my senior year of High school. They were always supportive, but we were never the same. It was like they didn't know what to say to me. My mother was a regular Susie home maker, she was too polite to say she was disappointed in me, but I could tell. She wanted me to get married to a beautiful girl, and give her grand babies to spoil. I had all but crushed that dream. My father, The good doctor, was too busy working to really get to know me. The extent of his reaction after my big reveal was, "Are you being safe?" And that was it. We never talked about it again. It wasn't exactly a taboo subject in our house, we all just pretended it hadn't happened.

The second strike in the "Edward is a freak" parade, is something that I have tried to ignore my entire life. I wasn't always successful, but I was able to keep my parents in the dark. I thought moving across the country would make it go away. That was, until I met Alice. I had just parked my car outside my dorm and started to unload all of my belongings. I opened the trunk of my car and pulled out a box containing my book collection. I turned and sat the box on the ground and stood up straight to get another box, when suddenly out of nowhere, there was a girl sitting on the closed trunk lid of my car.

"Hi, I'm Alice," The girl said, with the biggest smile I had ever seen. "I'm going to be your best friend."

A normal person would have smiled and laughed. A normal (straight) person would have flirted with the beautiful girl sitting on my trunk. Her short hair was black with a dark purple tint. The sides of her hair lay flat and the center was spiked into a sort of faux hawk. The outside edges of her eyes were were lined with dark black eyeliner. Her lips were painted blood red, and a small silver hoop adorned the right side of her bottom lip. Black seemed to be the theme with Alice. She wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black high heels. Even I could admit, she looked fucking hot. She looked like the walking dead but she was hot.

Except...she _was_ dead.

I have been able to see ghosts my whole life. The first few scared the hell out of me, but as I grew up I got used to seeing them. Mostly I just ignored them and pretended I couldn't see them. If they knew I could see them they would bug me until I helped them with whatever was keeping them earth bound. Alice explained to me that she was sent to me as my spirit guide. She said that I had been ignoring my gift and she was here to help me use my gifts to help people. I tried to ignore her. I unpacked my car and moved into my dorm room, and she never left my side. I met my roommate Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie as Alice lounged on my bed. Emmett and Rosalie invited me to come to the cafeteria in the dorms for dinner, Alice fallowed and sat in the empty chair on my side of the table. She never left my side.

I woke up each morning and she was there. When I took showers she would be waiting next to the sink. I went to class and she would sit on the professors desk and point out what he or she was doing wrong. I couldn't get away from her. She would sing as I was trying to study or she would make my phone ring non stop just to annoy me. She was not going to let me ignore her. She was making my life a living hell. Finally, a month after Alice showed up, I had had enough.

I was on a date with this sweet guy Riley from my Ethics class. He was a couple inches shorter then my 6'2 with a nice ass, and a sexy Australian accent. We went to dinner and then back to his apartment off campus. We had been kissing on his couch when he excused himself to use the restroom. Alice was there for our whole date, but as Riley left the room she suddenly disappeared. I thought for a minute she was going to give me some privacy and that maybe I was going to get lucky. When Riley returned he had taken off his shoes and socks and his button down shirt was open. I smiled as he walked toward me, and my jeans were suddenly a bit tight. It looked like Riley was ready to move our date to his bedroom.

"Edward, you have to get out of here right now." Alice suddenly returned, standing next to the couch where I still sat. She looked worried, but I was about to get lucky and I chose to ignore her. Riley held out his hand with a sexy smirk. I took his hand and let him pull me up and into his arms.

"Edward, Please we have to leave right now."

Riley pressed his lips gently to mine and Alice was forgotten. Riley's hands slid up my chest, over my shoulders, and further up until they tangled in my hair. He tasted so good I think I whimpered. I slid my hands around his body to is sexy ass and pulled him against me. I was hard as a rock and needed some friction. Riley chuckled against my mouth and took one small step back, just enough so that he could slide his leg between mine. Riley raised his knee and pressed it into my erection. I cried out into his mouth and he kissed me harder. His warm tongue plunged into my mouth, tasting me as his knee continued to drive me crazy.

Eventually Riley pulled back to catch his breath. His slips were swollen and red, his chest rose and fell trying to pull air into his lungs. The look in his eyes was almost feral. He looked like he wanted to ravage me, and for some reason a spike of fear shot through my body. Where was sweet Riley from class? The look on his face was almost sadistic...the lust was beginning to ware off and I think he noticed.

"Edward, Please stop ignoring me. You have to leave right now or you are going to get hurt..."

Alice was begging me to leave and I should have listened, but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of ruining my date after she had tormented me for a month. So, I pulled Riley's lips back to mine. Alice was not going to stop me from getting lucky. She was just a ghost. Our lips still pressed together, Riley started to lead me down a hallway.

"Dammit, Edward. If you go to his bedroom he is going to drug you and torture you. Stop being an ass and lets get out of here."

That stopped me short. Drugged? Tortured? What the hell is going on? Half way down the hall I pulled us to a stop and pulled away from Riley's lips. Immediately I saw the change in him. His eyes looked angry that I had stopped him. I wasn't sure what he was capable of, so I decided to placate him until I could get away.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I just need to use the restroom and then we can take this to the bedroom. Do you mind waiting for me?" I smiled and touched the side of his face. The anger drained from his features and his smile returned.

"Okay, baby, but don't be long. I have plans for us," He said. And then he leaned forward and kissed me before he turned and walked down the hall to what I assumed was his bedroom.

Alice and I fled the minute Riley entered his room. She explained to me that Riley had a dark room attached to his bedroom where he had photo's hanging on wires. They were all men who were seemingly unconscious and bleeding. A chill ran down my spine as she told me of the knife and surgical equipment that filled the closet in his room. That was the day Alice became my best friend. She saved me from a psycho sexual predator.

"EEEEEddddwardddd," Alice sung again.

Why couldn't she understand that my head was ready to explode? Emmett and Rosalie drug me out to the bar the night before. I didn't want to go, but as I stated before, Emmett said it was a rule that students had to get "Shitfaced" after finals. I had never heard that rule before, but decided to go along with it. Alice, of course, didn't agree. She said that I would be meeting a spirit sometime today that needed my help. We had sort of come up with a system. She found the spirits that needed help and introduced them to me. I did what I could to help them with their unfinished business. Alice then led them to the light, where they would then cross over. It was a better system then having them show up at random times and scare the shit out of me all the time.

Right now though, I wanted to be selfish and revel in my misery. I didn't know where Alice was in the room, since I had yet to pry my eyes open, but I knew she would see as I slowly raised my hand and flipped her the bird. I almost smiled when she started to laugh.

"Oh honey, you do look delicious laying there all naked, wrapped in your white sheet, but we both know that I don't have the right parts for you. And...you know...the whole dead thing."

A chuckle bubbled up in my chest. I loved Alice. I felt like I was going to die, and she still managed to make me laugh.

"You might want to get you sexy ass out of bed sometime today. Emmett and Rosalie could show up any time. And, I promised Peter you would meet with him today. His partner Isn't dealing with his death too well and he needs our help. Sooooooooo...GET UP!" Alice finished with a scream.

An hour later, I had managed to get out of bed and drag myself to the shower. I opened the door to enter my dorm room and found Alice, sitting on my bed, talking to a man. This must be Peter. He was tall with short cropped brown hair. He looked to be in his mid 20's. Spirits always wore the same clothes that they died in. He wore a light blue plain T-shirt and what looked like basketball shorts. He had a black watch on his left wrist and black tennis shoes. From what Alice told me about him, he died playing basketball with a group of his friends just over a month ago. A blood clot had formed on the right ventricle to his heart. He died instantly. His partner hadn't had a chance to say goodbye and he was not taking it well.

"Edward, this is Peter Whitlock. Peter this is Edward, he is going to try and help you with your husband." Alice, said gently.

I closed the door and walked forward to lay my toiletries and towel on my bed. I didn't know when Emmett was going to come back from Rosalie's dorm, so we needed to go somewhere where I could be free to talk to them, and not have people look at me like I was crazy.

"Hi Peter, it's nice to meet you. Alice told me about your situation with your partner. How is he doing today?" I asked, as I sat down to put my socks and shoes on. Peter sighed and shook his head back and forth before lowering his chin to his chest.

"It's Saturday, so he doesn't have school to distract him. He teaches history at Westlake high school. When I left him this morning he was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV that wasn't even turned on. Usually every Saturday he goes to our favorite coffee shop. Recently he has been sinking into a deep depression. I just want him to find some kind of closure. I was hoping if you helped me talk to him, it might make it a little easier for him to move on."

Alice, Peter and I went down to the cafeteria so I could grab something for lunch. Peter told me about Jasper, as I ate. Jasper is 27 years old and was born and raised in Austin. He is a former marine, who was injured during his second tour in Iraq, when a sniper shot him in the leg. He was discharged from the marines with a purple heart. His leg healed but he will walk with a limp for the rest of his life. After he left the marines, he studied to get his teaching license while his leg healed. Jasper and Peter had been married just two years when Peter started having problems with his heart.

Two hours later I pulled up outside the coffee shop. Peter confirmed that Jasper's car was here, and so all I had to do was go in and talk to him. I had to explain that it wasn't really going to be as simple as going in and telling him that I could talk to his dead husband. People who are grieving are very fragile and tend to get angry when a stranger starts talking about their dead loved ones. Alice taught me to be gentle with the person who are grieving. I needed to break the ice first and get him to trust me, before I dropped the big secret.

"You can do it, Edward. Just be gentle and don't push. I have faith in you." Alice encouraged me.

With a deep breath, I opened the door and got out of the car. For a Saturday, the coffee shop was surprisingly bare. A young couple sat at a table just inside the door. A business man sat in a booth with a steaming mug of coffee, reading the newspaper. And, in a booth at the very back of the room sat a man all by himself. He was sitting on the side of the booth facing the back wall and his shoulders were hunched forward. I could only see the back of his head of curly blond hair. Peter appeared next to the man and reached out to touch the top of his head. Peter looked so grief stricken for his husband that my vision blurred as my eyes welled with tears.

"It's okay to be sad, Edward," Alice said, standing next to me. "That's what we are here for. He needs closure and we are going to give it to him."

I nodded and swallowed back the knot in my throat. I took a moment to compose myself before I walked forward to order a coffee from the Barista. My stomach was still a little upset from my hangover and I needed the bitter taste of strong black coffee. I took a small sip to get the caffeine flowing and turned toward the grieving man in the booth. Peter was sitting next to him whispering something that I couldn't hear. I knew I would never get through this without crying if peter stayed.

"Alice, please do me a favor. I need you to take peter outside for a while. I don't think I can get through this with them both there. Just for a little while. You know the first meeting is always the hardest and I need to be able to keep it together."

Alice nodded and left my side to go and speak to Peter. I stayed by the front counter and watched as she whispered in his ear. Peter immediately shook his head and refused to leave. Alice was a sweet talker though and I knew she would convince him that I just needed a few minutes to try and get Jasper to talk to me. I don't know what Alice said, but eventually, Peter sighed and looked back to his husband. He stood, kissed the top of Jasper's head and turned toward Alice. She smiled and took Peter's hand as they both vanished into thin air.

"Um...Hello," I said as soon as I gathered the energy to actually walk over to where Jasper sat. I could tell he was pretty tall. His hair was longer then it looked from behind, the front of his hair hung down over his forehead. He wore a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He sat hunched forward, with his elbows on the table. Both of his hand were wrapped around his coffee mug. The sound of my voice startled him. He jumped slightly and his head whipped up to look at me.

The first thing I noticed about him were his beautiful blue eyes and sharp facial features. The second, were the tracks of moisture on his cheeks. He had been crying. He was stunningly beautiful and completely heartbroken. I wanted to cry again. Immediately his hands moved to wipe the tears from his face. Men don't want other men to see them cry. I had a feeling we would both be crying before this was over.

"I'm sorry to bother you. Um..are you Jasper Whitlock?" I knew who he was, but I needed to take things slowly.

"Yes, that's me. Do I know you?" he replied after clearing the tears from his throat.

"No, you don't know me. My name is Edward Mason, I am a friend of your husband, Peter. I was wondering if I might speak with you for a moment?"

At the mention of Peter's name, his eyes slipped closed and his hands balled into fists. He was trying so hard to keep it together, and he was losing the battle. I quickly sat down across from him, to try and offer some comfort.

"It...um..Jasper, it's okay to cry. I understand. This is going to sound strange, but I feel like I know you. I know about your life with Peter. I know that you got married after you left the marines with your purple heart. I know that you are a teacher at the High school. And, I know that you lost Peter suddenly and never got the chance to say goodbye."

He was watching me now, his beautiful eyes confused as to why this stranger knows so much about him. I knew the question was coming. I could see it in his eyes. This is the part where things always got a little heated. I didn't want this beautiful man to be angry with me. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and take all his pain away. I have been helping people grieve for their loves ones for a long time and nobody has ever made me feel this emotional. Nobody has ever affected me this way before. As I waited for Jasper to gather himself enough to ask the hard questions, I tried to figure out what was so different about this situation.

"Uh...I'm sorry, you said your name was Edward? I don't think I ever heard your name before. How do you know Peter?"

And there it was. _God give me strength to get through this. _I said silently.

Just as I was about to launch into my "gift" speech, Alice and Peter reappeared. Jasper fallowed my eyes as they turned to where Peter and Alice stood, but he couldn't see them. When he turned back to me his eyebrow raised, silently asking me what I was looking at. Peter slid in the booth next to Jasper, his eyes combing every inch of Jasper's face. It was very sweet. He was checking to make sure his husband was Okay. Suddenly I felt very light headed and a little dizzy. I had the innate feeling that I needed to get away from here. It wasn't fear...but it was very strange. My heart was pounding and I couldn't breath.

I shot to my feet making both of our coffee cups spill onto the table top. Peter, Alice and Jasper all looked at me like I was crazy.

"I..." I couldn't speak. What the hell was happening? I needed to leave. As I turned to make my way to the front door Jasper spoke.

"Edward? Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

I wanted to sit back down and reassure him that I was fine, and then I looked down and Peter had his hand laying on top of Jasper's. I don't know why but it made my chest ache, and my eyes blur. Before I knew what was happening, tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this Jasper. I have to go," I blurted, and then I ran. I ran to the door and threw it open. I ran to my car, but my hands were shaking so bad I couldn't get the door unlocked. I could feel myself start to panic...my breathing was rapid as tears spilled endlessly from my eyes.

"Edward, you need to breath. Everything is going to be fine." Alice said. I hadn't even noticed that she fallowed me from the coffee shop. She stood next to me as I paced back and forth beside my car.

"I don't know what's happening, Alice. Why is he affecting me this way? Why is he different? I don't understand...Please...tell me what is going on." I pleaded with Alice to help me.

Alice, during this whole thing stayed very calm. She kept looking back and forth from me to the coffee shop. The whole time I have known Alice, she has never been this quiet. She always gave me advise whether I wanted it or not. She always knew just how to handle someone who wouldn't or couldn't believe that their loved one was a ghost, and that they actually talked to me. This time though, Alice wasn't saying anything. When I finally calmed down enough to watch her...something was different. She kept biting her lip and her eyes kept going back to the coffee shop.

"Alice? What is going on? Do you know something I don't?"

After a long moment, she finally took a deep breath and turned toward me.

"Edward, there is a reason I brought Peter to you. We have to help Jasper and Peter find closure. And.."

"And, what Alice?" I prodded her.

"Look, I can't tell you everything but I wasn't just sent here to guide you. I was sent here to help you find love. What your feeling is Love. You have to go back in there and help them Edward. Jasper has to let Peter go...because...Jasper is meant for you." Her eyes were shimmering with tears as she made her confession.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"Edward, god has a plan for every soul that he creates. Jasper was always meant for you. That doesn't mean he isn't in love with his husband, because he is, deeply. It just means that Peter has another purpose now. Before I was sent to you, you were lost. My purpose was to guide you and help you accept your gift. And, now you get your reward. It may not seem like a reward right now, but you will see that this is the way things were meant to be. It's going to be painful, and you will probably face anger and sadness along the way. In the end though, it will all be worth it. With your kindness and your love, Jasper will be able to move on with his life, and he will find love again."

Alice, had truly lost her mind. Did she really expect me to help Jasper grieve for his husband, so I could have him for myself? Did she even know how selfish that sounded? The more I thought about it, the more angry I got. Peter is obviously deeply in love with Jasper, and now he was dead. Now, Alice is telling me Jasper was my reward? How fucking morbid was that?

"I can't do this anymore, Alice. It's too hard."

I turned, and with surprisingly steady hands, unlocked the car door. I needed to get away from this whole situation. Real life is heard enough without trying to solve other people's problems. I slid into my car and drove away from the coffee shop. My resolve was strengthening. I would ignore Alice, and pretend that I couldn't see the ghosts around me. Death is a normal part of life. Jasper would eventually move on with his life. He didn't need me butting in. Alice, of course, tried to change my mind. She begged and pleaded with me the whole way back to my dorm. I pretended she wasn't even there.

"Edward, you can't ignore me forever."

I arrived back at my dorm a half hour later. Alice fallowed me as I checked my mail box. She fallowed as I walked down the cafeteria to get myself a sandwich to eat in my room.

"Edward...Edward please..."

She fallowed me back to my dorm room, and huffed when I turned on the stereo to drown her out. It was just after 1:00 in the afternoon on a Saturday. Emmett usually spent weekends with his girlfriend Rosalie, so I didn't expect to see him until late Sunday night. The semester had just ended, so I didn't have homework to distract me.

"I can't believe you are doing this Edward. You have come too far with your gift, to just turn your back now. She would be so disappointed..." Alice, finished with a sigh.

I wanted to ask who she was talking about, but that would mean talking to a ghost, and that just wasn't going to happen. I finally decided to watch a movie. Emmett and I had just bought a membership to Netflix, but with all the ghost hunting I hadn't had time to use it. I got up and turned the stereo off, grabbed my head phones, my laptop and my sandwich. I propped my pillows against the wall and settled on my bed with my lap top in my lap. Five minutes into Shawshank Redemption, my laptop battery died.

Alice.

I would not let her win. I simply got up and fetched the power cord from under my desk. Plugged into electricity, I rebooted and started the movie again. This time, I had just finished my sandwich and settled in for the long haul, when the color suddenly faded on the screen. A muffled pop sounded from the hard drive and then the whole computer died. Now I was pissed.

"Goddammit Alice, I just bought that laptop. You know I can't afford to buy a new one. What the hell is your problem?" I shouted, standing to confront her.

"You forced me to do it Edward. How can you sit here and watch some stupid movie, when there is someone who needs our help? You need to stop acting like a child." I had never seen her angry before, and now she was livid.

"What do you want me to say Alice? Jasper and Peter were married. Peter died and your telling me that that was god's plan? Do you really expect me to be okay with that? I will not be the reason that Jasper can never see his husband again. You cannot expect me to help Jasper let go of his husband, just so I can have him. That is just sick and I refuse to be a part of it..."

I hadn't realized how angry I really was until now. My heart was thundering as my body shook with rage.

"Edward...I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but this is the way it was meant to be. This is the path your life was suppose to take. Peter's life was not taken in vain. His path on earth was over, it's time for him to move on to the next chapter. He can't move on, Edward, until Jasper lets him go."

Why couldn't I just be normal?

"This is such bullshit, Alice. They loved each other. It's not fair that Peter has to die, just so I can find love. Never mind how I feel, How do you even know Jasper will want me? 'Hey Jasper, I'm sorry Peter died but, hey, you can have me'. It's stupid and wrong, and I refuse to be apart of it. You can take your gift, and your ghost's and leave me the hell alone.."

We were at an impasse, and I was not about to give in. Alice glared at me, and I glared right back.

"Uh...Edward?"

Startled by the voice, my head whipped around to find the door to my room standing open. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stood in the doorway. They all looked at me as though I had gone insane. Maybe I had.

"Shit," I hissed through my teeth, as I sat down on my bed. I leaned forward and dropped my head into my hands. Could this day get any worse?

"Um...Ed?, I don't really know what's going on or who you were talking too, but this is Jasper. He said he knew you." Emmett said, as they all filed into the room.

My hands slid into my hair and balled into fists. My body started rocking back and forth. Three fucking years with Emmett as my roommate, and I was always careful not to get into conversations with Alice in our room. The one time that we have a heated argument and Emmett and Rosalie show up. There really was no way to get around it. I had to tell Emmett everything. And, then he could call me a freak and make me move out.

"Edward?" Rosalie, said very softly. "Who is Alice?"

I stood up and started pacing back and forth beside my bed. How the hell was I suppose to start this conversation? Alice, always helped me whenever I had to tell someone I could see ghosts. Now though, she stayed silent. I was on my own to explain this whole fucked up situation to Emmett, and then to Jasper.

"Ed..." Emmett started, but I interrupted before he could go on.

"Alright...Alright. Just..um...everyone sit down. I have to explain somethings to you. Jasper, this is Emmett, my roommate, and Rosalie, his girlfriend. This is Jasper. I just met him today. Everything will make sense after I explain."

The three of them all sat down on Emmett's bed. Alice sat on my bed, as I began to pace again. It was strange that Peter hadn't fallowed Jasper back here, but I would worry about that later. Everyone was watching me, waiting for me to start talking.

"Okay...first of all, I need you to understand that what I am about to tell you is not a joke. I have been this way all my life, it's apart of who I am. Or who I was...I don't want to be this way."

"I hate to break it to ya dude, but Rose and I already know your gay. Is that what this is about? Because it's not a problem. There is no need to be embarrassed."

I smiled at that. "Thank you, Emmett. But, no that's not what this is about."

I looked to Alice, who still sat on my bed. She smiled and nodded. It was time to share my secret. I kept my eyes on Alice as I started.

"Alice, is a girl I met the first day I arrived on campus. I was unpacking my car and she informed me that she was going to be my best friend. She has this awesome, dark purple, spiky faux hawk. Her eyes are blue, but the thick black eye liner makes them almost look like crystal. Her bright red lips are in contrast to the almost paper white pallor of her skin. Her clothes are always black and she has her bottom lip pierced."

Alice smiled as I described her to my guests. And then my eyes left Alice, and traveled across the room to where they all sat.

"Alice is a ghost, and she is sitting on my bed right now."

I almost laughed at their reactions. Their eyes all widened. Their mouths all opened in shock. Each one of them turned to look at my bed. They saw nothing of course, but that would be anyone's normal reaction.

"Oh boy, this should be fun," Alice giggled. I continued when they all stayed silent.

"I have been able to see ghosts my whole life. Alice was sent to be my spirit guide. She find's spirits in need of help and introduces them to me. I help them with their unfinished business and Alice helps them cross over."

Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be in shock. They both just stared at me, with no emotions on their faces. Jasper, however, wasn't looking at me. He was staring at his hands. They were clenched into fists, in his lap.

"Okay," Emmett finally spoke up, "Lets just for a minute say that I believe you. Why were you yelling at her when we came in?"

This is the part that I was dreading. I just hope that Jasper doesn't freak out.

"That is where Jasper comes into my story. This morning Alice introduced me to a new spirit. His name is Peter Whitlock."

Instantly Jasper jumped to his feet. His eyes were livid, and if looks could kill, I would be dead a thousand times over.

"Your a fucking liar," Jasper spat at me. "I don't know why you are doing this, but it's not funny. You need to shut the fuck up about my husband."

"Go easy, Edward. Jasper is in a lot of pain." Alice reminded me.

I kept my eyes on Jasper as I spoke to Alice. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Alice, I need you to find Peter and bring him back here please." She nodded and disappeared.

Emmett and Rosalie, were watching us like a tennis match. Jasper looked murderous, and I needed to keep him calm until I could have peter talk to him.

"Jasper...please stay calm. Peter came to me because he was worried about you. He told me where to find you this morning. He said that when he left you this morning, you were sitting on your couch, staring at the TV and it wasn't even turned on."

When Jasper's bottom lip started to tremble, I knew he believed me. The anger was still there, but his shoulders became less rigid. Alice and Peter reappeared then, Peter immediately going to his husband. His hand reached up to touch Jasper's cheek. Peter touched Jasper at the coffee shop and he couldn't feel it, but this time was different. The minute Peter touched his cheek, Jasper flinched. His hand raised to touch were Peter's hand had just been.

"That was Peter," I said gently. "He's worried about you. He was touching you earlier in the coffee shop, but you couldn't feel him." Jasper's eyes slipped closed as Peter touched his cheek again.

"Edward, please tell him I'm sorry. Tell him that I love him." Peter pleaded.

My eyes welled with tears, and a lump formed in my throat.

"It's okay, Edward. You can do it," Alice reminded me.

"Peter says that he's sorry, and that he loves you."

An anguished sob burst from Jasper's chest, and his face crumbled. Immediately I stepped forward to comfort him. I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder, but Jasper suddenly wrapped his arms around me. His head found on my shoulder as he finally broke down. Instinctively my arms wrapped around him. I held him as his body shook. His tears spilled against my neck and slid down to my t shirt. I have never seen someone so broken before. It made my chest ache, and my instinct was to run away. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him and make him better, I couldn't. Jasper wasn't mine. On some level, he still had a husband.

"You are the first person Jasper has allowed to touch him since I died." Peter whispered. "I didn't want to believe what Alice said about you. She told me you were special. She said you would make Jasper better."

If Peter didn't stop, I was going to lose it.

Jasper's sobs finally slowed, but his breathing was still a little stunted. Very slowly, I helped Jasper sit back down on my bed. I unwrapped his arms from around me and took his hand in mine. It was time for him to talk to peter.

"I know it hurts Jasper. I can't even imagine what it's like to lose someone you love so much," I said gently. Jasper raised his beautiful eyes to look at me and I just about lost it. Nobody should ever hurt this much. I blinked back my own tears and swallowed twice before I continued.

"Peter is still here," I said, looking to where he stood next to Alice. "He is worried about you. He want's you to know that he loves you and that he misses you."

I looked to Alice, to see if I was doing it right. She nodded for me to continue.

"Jasper, Peter has been with you, watching over you since he died. It's time for him to move on now. But, he can't do that until he knows that you will be okay. He needs to know that you will move on, and that you will take care of yourself. He doesn't want you to suffer anymore."

Jasper's face crumbled, the moisture seeping silently from his eyes. I squeezed his hand in mine as he took a deep breath. Peter walked over then and sat down on Jasper's other side.

"Jasper, Peter is sitting right next to you. It's time to tell him all the things that you never got to say. This is your chance to say goodbye. We can all step outside if you need time alone..."

"No," Jasper interrupted, "Um...maybe just..." Jasper motioned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh..of course. Rose and I will just go down to the dining hall for a while." Emmett responded. He stood and pulled Rosalie up with him. With one tearful look from Rose, she fallowed Emmett out of the room and closed the door.

Jasper stayed silent for a long time. His eyes kept darting to where Peter sat, and then back to the floor. It had to be very strange. Knowing your dead husband was sitting right next to you, but you couldn't see him.

"I don't think he quite believes that Peter is here. Maybe you should talk first Peter," Alice suggested.

"Can you tell him that he is just as beautiful as the first day I met him? I was going to the doctor to be treated for a chest cold. He was on the way out of the office after physical therapy. He looked exhausted and a little sweaty, but I thought he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

Jasper turned his head to look at me as I smiled.

"Peter was just telling me about the first time he met you," I told him, "He said you were just leaving physical therapy. He says you look just as beautiful as the first time he saw you."

Jasper's breath hitched, and then he covered his face with his hands.

"Baby, please don't be sad. I don't want you to cry anymore. I want you to remember all the good times we had. Ask him if he remembers what happened on our first date." Peter said.

"Peter doesn't want you to cry anymore. He said to remember the good times," I repeated, "He said to ask you what happened on your first date."

I think even Jasper was surprised when a chuckle erupted from his chest. The smile that spread across his face was beautiful. His voice, when he spoke, was rough and shaky.

"We went to the coffee shop from this morning. We had been there for a while and I excused myself to use the restroom. When I came out, I found Peter standing at the counter. He was getting us more coffee when this woman came up and started flirting with him. His face was funny because he couldn't get a word in edge wise. When he caught my eye, he was relieved. He thought I was going to come and rescue him from the pushy woman trying to flirt with him. What he didn't know was, the woman who was flirting with him was my sister."

Peter's eyes were shining as he smiled. Jasper was smiling too, and he actually started to laugh.

"She was so embarrassed when she found out Peter was my date." I nodded so he would keep talking.

"She absolutely adored Peter. My whole family did." Jasper's face looked wistful. He was remembering the good times like Peter wanted.

"I knew by our third date that I wanted to marry him." Jasper said suddenly. He smiled, but it was sad.

"He was everything I ever wanted. He was kind and sweet, and I didn't ever want to be away from him." One single tear slipped from the corner of his eye, but he was composed – remembering. Peter raised his hand and touched his cheek again. I knew Jasper could feel it when his eyes slipped closed.

"How am I suppose to say goodbye?" Jasper whispered, "I don't want to be without you," Jasper spoke to Peter for the first time. "I don't know how to move on. You were my everything."

It tore my heart out listening to Jasper. He was so lost.

"I want him to move on with you, Edward," Peter, suddenly blurted.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"What? What's happening Edward?" Jasper asked. He looked at my shocked face and then to the space where Peter was sitting.

"Alice told me that Jasper would be able to move on as long as he had you. You are the only person who has been able to get him to talk about me since I died. He already trusts you, look at how he is holding your hand."

I looked down to our joined hands, and then up into Jasper's confused eyes.

"Before I go, I need you to promise to take care of him for me. I want you to kiss him every morning. Tell him you love him every night. And I want you to promise me that he will never feel lonely."

My lip trembled as I stared into Jasper's beautiful eyes.

"I promise," I whispered. Jasper till looked confused.

Jasper's hand was still clutching mine as I pulled our them into my lap. I wrapped both of my hands around his and took a deep breath.

"Jasper, Peter made me promise him something. But I want you to know that I would have done it anyway."

"What is it? What does he want you to do?" Jasper asked.

"Peter wants me to make sure you are never lonely. He says that you already trust me, because you allow me to touch you," I said, squeezing his hand, "He want's me to take care of you, and make sure you know how special you are every single day."

His beautiful eyes looked back and forth between mine, and then he looked down to our hands.

"Peter, wants us to be together doesn't he?" Jasper whispered.

"He wants you to be happy, and to find love again. I know it will be hard and you will be sad for a while Jasper, but if you will trust me, I will be there for you every step of the way. You can lean on me and you can cry on my shoulder for as long as you need to."

Jasper gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand again. "I trust you." He finally said.

Peter smiled at me, from where he still sat, on Jasper's other side. "I think It's time, Edward."

I nod and pull Jasper up to stand up next to me.

"It's time for Peter to move on now. Are you ready to say goodbye?" I asked Jasper.

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut briefly, and then took a deep calming breath. Peter moved to stand directly in front of Jasper. With his eyes shining he reached up and touched Jasper's face lovingly. Jasper's eyes closed again.

"I love you, Peter," Jasper whispered. "I'm going to miss you so much. Thank you for being my husband. Thank you for showing me what love feels like. I'll never forget you."

Everyone in the room was crying now. Alice included.

With one last lingering look at Jasper's face, Peter stepped back until he was standing next to Alice. She took his hand in hers.

"Tell him I said goodbye, and that I love him," Peter said, and then he and Alice slowly faded away.

**One Year Later**

"You were right, Alice." Peter whispered from his perch. "They are beautiful."

"_I, Edward Mason, take Jasper Whitlock to my Husband..."_

"They certainly are."

* * *

I had a limited word count for this one shot contest. I do want to continue if anyone is interested. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
